Tales of the Eliatropes
by Inferni
Summary: A series of loosely-connected short stories following the destruction of Oropo's dimension, as the eliatropes finally seek their place in the World of Twelve. The reborn Council of Six is certainly going to have their hands full, and that's not even counting the traitor turned enfant terrible.
1. Rebirth

Qilby didn't know how long it had taken him to gain the courage to end it. He hadn't even known if his wakfu would find its way back to his Dofus or not, but the fear of another eternity in the Blank Dimension pushed him to a desperation he'd never known.

He remembered it as vividly as every death. The slow slip from panic to apathy, then detachment, and then to nothing at all. After that, the mindless rush as his wakfu and spirit sought the refuge of his Dofus, and the familiar (and surprised) embrace of his dragon sister's soul.

Unlike their siblings who waited unconsciously for the stimulus to hatch, Qilby and Shinonome were partially aware from within their Dofus. The communication between the unborn essence of such a union of souls was difficult to define to anyone else - more empathetic and felt than thought or spoken. They had shared sadness, regrets, desires, quarrels, and thousands of years of loneliness without a word.

Shinonome had turned against Qilby in his fight against Yugo in Emrub, but he blamed millennia with Phaeris and the influence of his other short-sighted siblings for that. She would not abandon him seeing the agony in his soul so plain - only she could understand his torment and give him the companionship he so desperately needed.

He was wrong. Within that unknown span, Qilby came to understand something horrible, a desire that he never could have conceived: Shinonome didn't want them to be reborn. Her spirit was heavy with the guilt of her brother's crimes and the blood of their people, having sided with him to abandon the World of Twelve. A crime she could _never_ forget, such was their mutual curse.

Even his sister, who alone stood by him against the rest of the Council of Six, had given up on him.

The twins' whirling thoughts soon settled like flecks in a snowglobe. Without Shinonome, Qilby could not hatch their Dofus. More than that, even together again like this, he was alone - no one would travel with him across the stars ever again. He went as catatonic as he ever was in the Blank Dimension.

And then…

* * *

Yugo awoke to a minor earthquake. A quick, groggy glance outside showed a clear midnight blue sky covered in stars. Summoning a ball of Wakfu to light up the guest room, he dropped his shirt over his head with a quick portal before opening a door, someone on the other side mid-knock.

A sadida guard, a spooked expression on his bushy face, half jumped back. "S-sir! It's… You have to come see- quickly!"

The eliatrope blinked tiredly as the guard jogged down the hall, beckoning him to follow. They'd found that zaap out of Inglorium and to the Sadida Kingdom, what… Two weeks ago? Three? Couldn't there be a lack of a crisis for a little while? Things were still very awkward between him and both Adamaï and Amalia, and only time to sort out their collective feelings would fully smooth out their relationships.

Berating his selfishness when others could be in danger, Yugo resigned himself to new trouble and hopped through a portal chain to catch up.

* * *

Wakfu. An impossibly, unimaginably, massive concentration stirred the twin inhabitants to awareness. Somehow, their Dofus had been drawn _inside_ the Eliacube. It wasn't alone, either. The other five Eliatrope Dofus were present as well, and the twins felt the presence of several of their siblings within them.

It was too much wakfu. The Eliacube was drawing in the seams of reality to contain it all, and could only be seconds from a cataclysmic implosion that would swallow up everything around it. The Dofus and the remaining unborn spirits of their siblings would be consumed as well.

There was only the briefest hesitation from Shinonome, then iron resolve. Qilby matched it with unconcealed glee. The twins at last became of one will, drawing the Dofus to them. As the Eliacube went critical, they catapulted their collected dragon eggs on the detonated current of wakfu and beyond, narrowly avoiding the event horizon as the destroyed Eliacube's energies collapsed back into a black hole.

Flung through a corridor outside of conventional time and space, the Dofus were bloated to burst from the absorbed wakfu of the Eliacube. The souls of collective eliatrope and dragon siblings stirred within their eggs, preparing to hatch in a place that was not capable of receiving life. Desperately, the leading twins groped blindly for any familiar signature of wakfu and a safe place, until honing in on the familiar presence of Yugo and Adamaï.

The twins surfed down the wave of wakfu they rode along one last time. It wasn't a perfect shot back into space-time - off by a week or two and perhaps a few hundred yards - but good enough.

* * *

It looked like an explosion where the meteorites had hit. Several trees had been shattered on the way down, and a field of crops looked like they'd had a massive sickle cleaved down the center. The final resting spot of the impact had pushed the displaced earth forward into a mound, turning a meadow into a small hill.

Adamaï floated nearby having been sleeping not far off, currently checking from a higher vantage. Armand and Amalia hadn't yet arrived, nor any of his other friends or the survivors among the Brotherhood of the Forgotten.

While Yugo was curious, he wasn't sure if a meteor impact necessarily warranted him aside from the guards' default attitude for their heroes when panicked. Perhaps this called for a fire brigade, but checking out the meteorite was little more than midnight curiosity seeing as nobody had been around close enough to be hurt.

At least, not until he heard the a mixture of infantile coos and cries coming from the crater.

Exchanging a single glance of both confusion and worry, the brothers teleported up and down into the crater to an incredible sight. Two baby eliatropes and their dragons lay at the bottom, curled up in hats and hugging their Dofus, the other eggs scattered around them.

"It's- It's Phaeris!" Yugo said in dumb disbelief, staring at a dark green dragon curled up in a wide-eyed baby girl's arms, bundled in a turquoise hat. "And that must be his sister Mina! They- Where did the Dofus even come from?!"

Adamaï glanced around, more suspicious than happy, though the upturned corners of his mouth couldn't hide that joy entirely. "They should have been destroyed or at least lost for a time. Happily, it seems merely the latter."

Yugo skipped over to the other child, pink-haired with an unusually small baby dragon no bigger than his tofu, Az. "And you must be Nora and Efrim! You're both so-"

"Yugo."

The chill seriousness of his brother's sudden tone gave the eldest eliatrope present pause, and he slowly looked up to see Adamaï staring at the top of the meteor-created hill. Following the line of sight, he saw it too. A white-capped eliatrope infant and a whiskered, magenta wyrmling, their backs facing them as they leaned on their Dofus and watched the stars.

A portal and teleport later, Yugo and Adamaï were right up behind them. The infant pair took notice and carefully turned, clinging to the Dofus on newborn legs as they looked up at their older siblings. The dragon had beautiful, golden eyes and the eliatrope's were warm brown like hazelnuts in harvest season… but there was no missing the weight behind them. The _years_. More experience sat behind them than any child should possibly have.

"Qilby," Adamaï hissed, his eyes full of hate.

* * *

The toddler flexed both hands, his left especially and with regularity as he stared at it. It was so new to Qilby to have it back, though every rebirth required him to establish new muscle memories. It didn't help that eliatropes weren't born with their powers either, which always made getting around a hassle for the first few years.

"Qilby," called his sister, and he shifted inside his hat as the magenta wyrmling's head poked out.

"Shinonome, I-", his voice caught in his throat. He had been within his sister's mind. Nothing he could say would absolve her of the guilt. That they had been born again at all was as dumb of luck as when Yugo and Adamaï had accidentally released him from the Blank Dimension.

Instead, he embraced her. They lay like that a time (they could do little else having been just born) as their siblings gabbed incoherently nearby. It sounded like their Dofus had been flung a bit further than the others, a fact he confirmed looking down the hillside to see the Dofus of their siblings had not bounced out of the crater before hatching like theirs had.

"I can't make it right," he said finally. "And… I can't leave. Not without others. Not without you." He turned to his side, so they could stare into one another's eyes. "Will you still stay with me though? Watch the stars, even if we cannot reach them?"

The dragon uncoiled from the hat and settled around their Dofus, silent and sad. Qilby unsteadily crawled up himself, pushing his feet through the bottom of his hat like a makeshift skirt. Standing was still beyond him, so he leaned up on the Dofus instead from the other side.

Finally, she answered: "I can't say. I don't feel as if I deserve it. If _we_ deserve it. It will be up to Yugo and the others."

Qilby seethed, reflexively grabbing his newly-replaced arm. "Yugo?! That arrogant upstart?! Of all our sisters and brothers, even including _Phaeris_ , he always understood our plight the least. He and Adamaï always off on their adventures, hardly having anytime to lead or govern - why Chibi would have _ever_ named him head of the council before me-"

He stopped. Shinonome's head had drooped. No, no, nonono. He couldn't let her abandon him again. The Blank Dimension had broken him, but the loss of his sister's love had _destroyed_ him. Fate had granted this second chance to earn it back, and he would not squander it - not even if it meant a hundred lifetimes on this mudball of a world.

He hugged her again, as awkwardly as an adult in a newborn's body could, then looked up at the stars. "Just… Stay with me. Like this. That's all I ask. That's all I could want right now."

And so they did. Until Yugo and Adamaï showed up and ruined it.

* * *

"Qilby," Adamaï hissed, his eyes full of hate.

 _Well, I suppose this discussion was inevitable_ , thought Qilby. Adamaï towered over his now younger brother's infantile body, and hovering off the ground only added to the effect. The angry dragon's leer was full of barely contained malice.

Though Qilby momentarily entertained the idea of pretending to be as amnesiac as his siblings in the crater, Shinonome made his usually easy lies… challenging. She could call him out on his bluffs, but more importantly, further dishonesty would only drive her further away.

"Adamaï," the baby eliatrope responded instead, attempting a dignified stand and only managing to fall on his rump. Not a great start. "I… Hope we can talk about this before doing anything rash."

The dragon only bared his teeth in response. The whole scene had to look absurd to an outside observer - a dragon threatening a toddler.

"Enough Adamaï," said Yugo, carefully putting a hand on his brother's leg (the best he could do, given the height difference). "Qilby… How are you here? How did the Dofus survive the destruction of Oropo's dimension?"

He paused, then continued with a frown. "I meant what I said when we last parted - I won't be fooled by your tricks and lies any more. So don't attempt to deceive us."

Yugo - the self-righteous knight - was the cooler head for once. Qilby could hardly believe that - something must have seriously made him question his convictions since the last time they met… oh, some six years ago, judging by the pair's growth? Perhaps he could talk his way out of this yet.

So he regaled the tale of his… limited experiences from within the Dofus. Periodically Yugo would ask Shinonome a question, just to confirm that he was telling the truth. Interesting that the eliatrope king trusted her so easily after stopping Qilby in Emrub - she had once sided with Qilby too. Or did Phaeris never mention that before dying to whatever killed him on this planet?

Adamaï continued to listen, and was far easier to read than his brother. His reaction upon hearing that they'd awakened when the Dofus had entered the Eliacube was riddled with anger and... just a tinge of shame. Had he been present? Had Yugo? So many questions and implications, but Qilby could chase them later. Well, assuming there was a later.

When the story finished, Yugo stepped forward and got down on his knees. Even young and in such a position, he was still a good head taller than Qilby.

"You didn't save our siblings out of altruism," he said flatly, looking Qilby in the eyes. It was a statement of fact to him, not opinion. "Shinonome did that. You've yet to earn anything resembling redemption for your horrible crimes."

Qilby was ready for that. "No," he said smoothly, "but I have many lifetimes to try, Yugo. We still have to release our people from Emrub, a task much harder without the Eliacube. And I'm hardly able to threaten you any longer - you said it yourself, you're wise to my trickery. The Eliacube is destroyed, and the components to make a new one do not exist on this planet. You've also got a significant head start in age and mastery of your powers. It will be a decade or more before mine even manifest."

 _At least, not unless I speed things up a bit_ , he mentally added while keeping a straight face.

"And what about manipulating our family, turning them against us as they grow?" he said, glancing down to the crater. Some of the sadida were picking up the babies and collecting the Dofus. Yugo was pretty sure he heard Amalia shouting in the distance too and getting closer. "What about the future when your powers have returned? Will you try to leave on the Zinit again, and destroy this world in the process? Bring back the shushus in a moment of spite?"

Qilby had no immediate answer to those accusations. His baby eyes wandered to his sister, before uttering softly: "I won't hurt her again."

"What?"

"You can't trust me Yugo!" Qilby shouted back, his eyes wet with tears, his emotions hard to control in a body so predisposed towards crying. "This curse my sister and I bear has made me do terrible things out of claustrophobia and boredom! You'll never understand!"

It wasn't the first time he'd said that.

And he had tried to make them understand. Oh, how he'd tried.

Qilby had set out to cure aging once, hoping to preserve their people so he and his sister wouldn't be so alone in keeping the history of eliatropes and dragons. To rejuvenate his siblings' minds and bodies, so they could relate to the loneliness in watching everything they love die, or forgetting about them over and over. So they could _all_ avoid that pain.

Every attempt failed. Wakfu and living beings simply could not hold up against the inevitable force of entropy. Dragon's blood could slow the aging process. Grafts and wakfu infusions could repair some forms of damage. But there was no way to account for everything, and the mechanism for retaining memories in wakfu remained beyond even his understanding.

The truth was, simply and irrevocably, that everything _died_. Sure, eliatropes and dragons might live far longer than most, but even they succumbed to battle, disease, or even accidents eventually. Qilby even had his doubts about the gods' vaunted immortality, having thought of several scenarios that could at least cause the death of their avatars.

A cool wind blew through the silence and these morbid thoughts. Down below the hill, Nora started crying.

"All you can know is that I will _never_ abandon Shinonome," Qilby finished. "No one else understands me, and no one ever will. If she won't leave this world, then neither will I."

Yugo looked down coolly at him. "You will be watched." Again, fact, not statement. Qilby had to admit he really was getting more kingly. "I won't let you hurt anyone else this time."

"You cannot be serious," Adamaï finally injected. "Yugo, if Qilby is free to roam, the World of Twelve _will_ pay for it again. We should imprison him, right here, right now."

Qilby instinctively recoiled, sliding tinily across the churned grass from the giants in fear. This was all such a gamble. If they threw him back in the Blank Dimension again, now, even suicide couldn't save him - he'd just be trapped in his Dofus as his sister was, waiting for her to die in turn. Assuming she'd even _let_ them be reborn again. A fate perhaps more preferable than that featureless white expanse, but horrible the same. And that was assuming he even could end himself with his toddler body - without arm strength or the ability to make wakfu blades, it could very well be impossible.

"With what, Adamaï?" Yugo responded, interrupting Qilby's fearful thoughts. "The Eliacube was the jailer's key to the Blank Dimension. We have no way to access it. All we could do is… is…"

Yugo looked at Qilby with hard eyes. Even Shinonome flinched.

"No," the little king said firmly. "I won't be like him, I won't sink to that."

Adamaï flickered briefly, teleporting in front of Qilby, pinning him down with a clawed foot before the baby could even react. "Then I will, Yugo. As many times as necessary. I won't let him deceive and destroy anyone else."

The panic of whether or not Adamaï would go through with his threat was rendered suddenly moot to Qilby, as he fell through the ground and into Yugo's arms through a portal. "No! Ad, listen to me. Killing others because of potential threats is exactly the sort of extremism Oropo encouraged! You're better than that. We both are."

The dragon stared daggers at Qilby, and ever so briefly at Yugo before turning away. "Don't compare me with how far he went, Yugo. We lose nothing but a liar and a murderer. But if you want yet another mistake on your conscience, I'll simply have to remain ready to clean it up."

A blink, and he was gone. Yugo let out a low sigh as he set down the mass murdering child while Shinonome flew over, settling next to her brother. He could tell Amalia and some of the others of the Brotherhood had arrived from their squeals of delight. Even now they were probably cooing over his reborn family members down in the crater.

He glanced down at the baby in front of him, who was watching him back with equal caution.

"I really hope you don't make me regret this, Qilby."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **No overarching plot here, I just had a couple loosely-connected short stories in mind I wanted to write and share after the OVAs / Season 3 (who knows if we'll ever see a Season 4?). Hopefully this is but first of a few, spread out over a couple years. Also I always wanted to explore what Qilby and Shinonome's rebirth would look like given their retained memories, and seeing how others would deal with a semi-unrepentant traitor who got half his race killed, the boredom and claustrophobia that drove Qilby nutty as a looney toon, etc etc. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Inferni**


	2. Perspective

"Yugo, I need spectacles."

Said eliatrope stopped looking out the window and glanced down at the one-year old. The toddler stood with his arms crossed, oversized hat trailing behind him. Qilby had mastered walking remarkably quick, though perhaps unsurprisingly.

"Why would you need them at your age?" Yugo replied.

"Reading," the smaller eliatrope said back. Yugo still hadn't gotten use to that higher-pitched voice coming from his sibling. "Retention of memories isn't my only curse," he added sarcastically, "I usually develop farsightedness in my early years."

There was a crash somewhere out in the back, followed by a unanimous choir of "YAAAY!". It seems the dragons were entertaining their eliatrope siblings again, probably in a destructive manner. Alibert had already lost all his wooden tableware, two chairs, a bed, and half the inn's blankets to unexpected conflagration. Their insurance premium on house fires cost half as much as their taxes these days.

Yugo let out a sigh - he had developed a newfound appreciation for Alibert's patience in raising him, now that he was effectively trying to do the same for his own siblings. So far they'd turned out mostly okay (he hoped). Yugo supposed Elely was right when she said he and Amalia would've made good parents.

The eliatrope blushed briefly on the memory and shook his head. Thinking about Amalia made him feel hot and... uncertain, and that wasn't a distraction he needed dealing with baby dragons. "Alright Qilby, I'll see what I can do. We'll have to find an Eniripsa that specializes in-"

"That won't be necessary," Qilby interrupted. "I know the lense requirements myself - they're always the same. I merely need a craftsman who can follow my specifications. I'd do it myself, but…" he uncrossed his hands, indicating the size of his body.

The eliatrope king rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's a glassblower you can talk to."

* * *

"Well? Do they work?"

Qilby squinted through the lenses until his reflection in the mirror came into view. He snorted in derision - the frames were thick, square, and ugly - but he had to admit the lenses were near flawless.

"They'll do," he replied, pulling out the haven bag from his hat and emptying it of several hundred kamas by the craftsman's foot. The fellow seemed still a little bewildered to be doing business with such a young child who shouldn't even be walking, let alone talking, but the fleeting thoughts of such transient beings were beneath Qilby's concern.

As he left the shop, he checked his bag - still mostly full, thankfully. Qilby had made a small fortune using his knowledge in medicine and alchemy to supplement Alibert's income from the Inn. A useful boon, given the extra six mouths to feed now. He'd put in almost a year of work so far, which was no mean feat when simultaneously trying to master walking and bowel control.

He paused at the thought. One year old - Qilby had made a lot of progress in a short span, between teaching his siblings more about history and their abilities, helping their family make money, and also making progress towards rediscovering teleportation coordinates to Emrub. None of that had still even remotely curbed the distrust of everyone around him though. Probably wise of them, he had to admit.

It's not like he hadn't thought of some other avenues that they'd likely consider overly radical. But he hadn't _acted_ on them. Qilby remained convinced that engineering an epidemic was a particularly good plan - they could target children of a given kingdom where the eliatropes wanted to settle, then deliver the cure when most of the youth was wiped out. They'd have not only the thanks and awe of the locals, but an easy source of adoption for the eliatrope children. It would be a bloodless coup, and would see the eliatropes inherit the economy and land within a generation or two.

But _Nooo_. His siblings had to have such a frustrating obsession for the well-being of short-lived creatures when they'd be gone in a blink anyway. It's not like the people of this world were any more noble - they raised and slaughtered gobbals for food and wool, and hunted numerous other species for their organic components. Why did the level of sapience matter so much? And how did Yugo and the others think they were going to take care of all those children? They struggled enough with just the rest of the reborn council!

So caught up in fuming, Qilby neglected to watch his surroundings as he crossed back into the Inn's yard. A neglect turned regret when Grougaloragran, now about as big as a bow wow, slammed into his back and sent him bouncing several feet before landing in an upside-down heap.

"Hey _Four-eyes_ ," snarled the dragon, "what's up with the new look?"

He couldn't help it. Qilby burst out into mad laughter, much to the dragon's confusion. It was outlet for him - anytime all his anxieties and frustration reached a critical mass, it boiled over into insanity. As he cackled his nails cracked and turned black, and dark rings grew around his eyes.

" _Four_ -eyes?" the mad eliatrope mocked, rolling backward to his feet with surprising dexterity for a toddler. "Grougaloragran, a child could come up with better insults - oh wait, I forgot I was talking to one!"

He laughed again at his own joke, getting out about three cackles before the dragon tackled him to the ground again. Qilby's new glasses flew from his face and landed in the grass nearby, and he snarled in sudden anger as he kicked at his older brother in the jaw. They struggled briefly, claws pinning the eliatrope while a tiny foot pushed the dragon's head upward and distorted the wyrmling's face in a comical manner.

"Enough!"

There was a blur, and the two were suddenly ripped apart. Qilby hung limply from his tunic held up by a large, white hand, while Grougaloragran struggled from within the vice of a same colored tail opposite him. Adamaï's horned visage looked down on them both with disdain.

"As if Efrim and Phaeris weren't enough to handle trying to outdo each other in fire-breathing contests, the two of you can't even set a decent example?" Their elder sibling looked between the two of them, a frightening expression plastered on his face. But then again, that was about the only face Adamaï seemed to be able to make.

"J'accuse!" shouted Qilby, pointing a black-nailed finger at the black dragon opposite him. "He started it!"

Adamaï's slits flicked disbelievingly over to the black dragon who snarled back: "He's rotten! The traitor deserves it Adamaï! Don't you remember what he did to us on the Zinit?!" His wings flapped in futility, and the little dragon would probably be torching Qilby if their elder brother wasn't in the way.

It wasn't the first argument or fight Grougaloragran had started, he'd been bullying (perhaps justifiably?) Qilby for the entire year since Yugo and Adamaï had brought their siblings back. These fights were part of the reason why Phaeris and Efrim often got away with their more innocent destruction with little reprimand.

Adamaï glanced between the two before smacking the pair heads' together with a painful _crack_ , then dropping them both dazed to the ground without ceremony. "No. More. You two do a disservice to Alibert for taking you under his roof with this attitude. Both of you go to your rooms - I don't want to see either of you until dinner. And I _better_ not hear anymore fighting, or you'll both be on dish duty for a month."

He teleported away with a blink, leaving the siblings to shake off the daze and stare hatefully at each other. Qilby was the first to turn away, mumbling "I was going there anyway" under his breath as he retrieved his new spectacles, nursing the growing bruise on his forehead. Grougaloragran, perpetually pushing his luck, zoomed past the eliatrope while sticking out his tongue, flying up through the window of his and Chibi's room on the second story.

Qilby huffed as he went inside, bypassing the staircase baby gate with ease and struggling up the stairs one at a time on the long way to his and Shinonome's room/lab. The familiar scents of formaldehyde and rubbing alcohol greeted him like old friends as he shuffled inside, pushing the door only mostly closed behind him (he was unable to reach the doorknob, and thus couldn't actually close it without locking himself in).

As he looked around his lab, he snorted with irritation. He used the word "lab" in the _barest_ sense of the word, as they hadn't let him recover his equipment from the Zinit and was only allowed crude and often useless tools. Combined with his still infantile body and lack of powers, and it was amazing that he'd made any progress on his projects at all.

Shinonome was curled up on a mountain of cushions in the far corner, and lazily opened a golden eye at her brother's presence. Still suffering from depression, she would often spend days in that nook - Yugo, Adamaï, and Qilby had all tried to get her to open up, from gifts of gobbal steak to spending evenings talking gently to her in one-sided conversation. She remained distant and sad through most attempts, and while it troubled them all, Qilby still took it the hardest.

The eliatrope returned the gaze, eyes full of love and mischief. The black pigment of his nails and around his eyes seeped away like his frustrations. After a moment, Shinonome closed the eye again without fanfare, signalling disinterest in whatever probable scheme at cheer her twin was plotting.

Ha, as if that would deter him. He rushed forward and dive bombed into the mound of pillows, colorful piwi feathers bursting out from their overstuffed confines with a whumph of displaced air. Shinonome made a yelp of surprise, hovering about a foot in the air with a whiskered grin. Qilby surfaced like a shark from the mound a moment later, dragging her back down.

She laughed. Oh, how Qilby treasured those rare laughs. They were about the only joy he partook of these days, surrounded as he was by alienated family and those of distressingly short lifespans.

Even this joy was fleeting though, and after a few minutes of pillow fighting the dragon's glum mood returned. As her gold eyes dimmed and grew distant, she suddenly leapt to the windowsill and lay down, quietly watching the grass outside sway in the breeze.

Qilby removed a few stray piwi feathers on his clothes, staring after her before letting out a disappointed sigh. He turned and climbed a rope ladder to one of his lab tables, overlooking the mounds of notes and child-sized beakers and vials of his alchemical set.

Grabbing a tiny feather quill, he sat bowlegged and adjusted his new spectacles until the sheet of parchment before him came into focus. Carefully dipping his writing implement in a cup of ink, he began to scratch out squiggly letters.

 _Substance 31A slipped into dinner proving successful in dragon trials - mild antidepressant and mood stabilizing properties observed similar to other clinical tests. Subject A (Shinonome) laughing more easily and showing brief mood improvement, but little impact in overall depression. Subject B (Grougaloragran) didn't draw blood in most recent altercation, though still violent and confrontational in temperment. In both cases, increased dosage may be necessary to achieve desired results..._


End file.
